wrathofkythrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Killing
Players must first be knocked out before they can be killed. This occurs whenever they run out of hearts for whatever reason. Knockout If a player is knocked out, they will lie unconscious on the ground for at least one minute. The player reawakens where they were knocked out with half a heart of health. You can steal from an unconscious player by right-clicking on them, murder them with a sword to the head, or tie them up by right-clicking on them with a web. Knockouts are intended as a warning, to steal items, or for training purposes. You should not knock out the same player repeatedly as soon as they wake. If you want them dead, murder them with a sword, if you want to capture them, use a web to tie them up, if you want to rob them, take their items and leave. Either way, you must make your choice quickly and move on, knockouts are intended to be temporary. Body camping is against the rules. Murder Players can intentionally murder another player by striking them in the head with a sword while they are unconscious. Murdering carries the highest Karma penalties, and could result in spontaneous human combustion if done under the watchful eyes of Kalderion. Murdering should only be used if you have a genuine reason to. Either you have a grievance or your character is a violent sociopath. After you have murdered them, any grievances must be considered settled until they do something to continue the feud. If your character is just a sociopath, you should focus your destructive energies elsewhere. You cannot murder them again for no reason. Suicide If you find life in your present predicament unbearable, you always have the option of taking the easy way out. This allows you to arrange matters for your departure and later return and eliminates the usual panic of a sudden death. This is a useful option if you have been captured and imprisoned, or are in an endless cycle of being knocked out by natural causes (lava, drowning, suffocation, monsters). You should consider carefully before using the Kill Command as it will leave you in limbo for an hour when you may be able to get out of your predicament sooner simply by asking a nearby player for help. However sometimes you have little choice. Learning to recognise such situations can save you a lot of time and frustration! Casualty of War If you are in a team that is at war with another, any killing attacks made on you by a member of the enemy team will be considered acts of war and not murder. Attackers receive half of normal karma penalties, defenders receive no penalty. *Team War Command - Declares war on another team *Team Peace Command - Cancels your war on another team During a war, you can kill enemy team members as many times as you wish. However you cannot use a player's previous team status or involvement in a previous war as a reason to murder them again. You must have a genuine greivance since their last death. Execution If a bounty has been placed on you and accepted by a bounty hunter, their killing attack on you will be considered an execution, not murder. Bounty hunters receive half of normal karma penalties, however the bounty setter will receive the full penalties. The same rules apply to setting bounties as murdering, you cannot set additional bounties on a player that has already been executed for things they did in their previous life. You must always have a genuine current grievance for setting a bounty. However a bounty hunter can use a bounty as a reason to kill someone, even if they have no personal grievance. Slaying If you are an evil player, any killing attacks on you will be considered slaying an evil monster and your killer will be rewarded as is only appropriate, you evil rotter! Slayers of Evil receive a bonus to their karma, allowing them to recover bad karma quicker. You are always allowed to kill evil players, however if they return to being merely tarnished you cannot use their previous evil status as a reason to murder them. Category:Features Category:Rules